1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte for a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium secondary batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries using a nonaqueous electrolyte have high energy density by exhibiting a discharge voltage that is about twice or higher than that of batteries using an aqueous alkali electrolyte.
In lithium secondary batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, or LiNi1-xCoxO2 (wherein 0<x<1), which have a structure that allows intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used as positive active materials.
In lithium secondary batteries, various forms of carbonaceous materials, including artificial graphite, natural graphite, hard carbon, silicon, or a combination thereof, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, have been used as negative active materials.
As for a nonaqueous electrolyte in a lithium secondary battery, a lithium salt dissolved in an organic solvent may be used. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved battery materials.